What is Your Guy's Song?
by NoLongerInUseSorry
Summary: Everyone is enjoying Thanksgiving together when Hotaru asks a simple question, that has Minako and Rei blushing and spluterring. The answer is quite shocking... and confusing. Sequel to church of Hot Addiction.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or characters.

**Author's Note:** I suggest reading Church of Hot Addiction first, it might help this story make more sense.

What Is Your Guy's Song?

The group sat around the Thanksgiving table at Makoto's house with their respective partners next to them. The entire group sat, not quite awkwardly together. Smiling and laughing.

Minako and Rei sat on one side, smiling secretly at each other, watching Usagi and Mamoru tease each other, and Makoto and Ami share secret glances. Michiru and Haruka were talking quietly with one another, and Setsuna was explaining something to Hotaru.

"I still can't believe if you two wouldn't have met most of us wouldn't know each other!" Usagi finally laughed. Her stomach had a little swell from her fourth month of pregnancy. It was a week after Rei and Minako's two year anniversary.

"It is funny, huh?" Minako said, smiling at Rei. Rei gave her a small smile, she was more subdued than Minako.

"Yeah, and Makoto and Ami wouldn't be in _love_." Usagi teased, making them blush. They had just started dating a month ago and were still in their 'Honeymoon' phase.

"Didn't you two meet at a bar?" Michiru asked. Minako laughed and nodded and Rei smiled, that _certain_ smile she always got thinking about that night.

"Yeah, god don't _remind_ me! I still am scarred for _life_!"

"Isn't that the point, though? Being scarred for life means forever, so why the _still_?" Rei asked, somewhat quietly. She loved getting a rise out of Usagi.

"Shut uup!" Usagi whined and everything fell back into individual conversations.

"Aunties?" Four-year-old Hotaru asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Most of the women answered.

"What are our guy's songs?" She asked. Everyone smiled at each other except Minako and Rei who looked slightly panicked.

"Ours is _The Power of Love_ by Celine Dion." Usagi said, dreamily. Mamoru mumbled something no one heard.

"Well we would have to say…" Haruka said pausing and looking at Michiru who nodded. "_Moonlight Sonata _by Beethoven."

"Well we haven't gotten one yet." Makoto and Ami said. "We'll tell you as soon as one comes along." Rei and Minako kept silent, no.

"Auntie Minako? Auntie Rei? What 'bout you guys? Do you have one?"

"Yes." Minako squeaked.

"What's it?" Hotaru said cutely. Minako mumbled something no one heard. "What?"

"_The Church of Hot Addiction _by Cobra Starship…" Minako rushed out. Face-palming.

"What?" Makoto, Ami, Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka all cried at the same time.

"Th-that's so… _unromantic_." Michiru gasped.

"I have never heard it but by the name…" Setsuna said, stricken.

"Haha that's great!" Makoto said laughing, "The self-proclaimed Goddess of Love and uptight miko have _that_ song!"

"Why is it _that_ song?" Ami asked. Blushing.

"Makoto is right, that's great!" Haruka laughed. "Seriously though, why is it _that_ song?"

"I-it's… howwemet." Minako rushed out.

"Huh?"

"It's how they met, and why I am scarred for _life_." Usagi chuckled.

"Well it sort of makes sense…" Mamoru said.

"Of course _you_ would think that! You liked that little _performance_." Usagi spat. "For some reason everyone was turned on by that grinding and groping and thrusting and _making out_."

"What's turned on?" Hotaru asked sweetly.

"I think it's time for a nap Hotaru." Setsuna said, taking her from the room.

"Grinding?" Haruka asked.

"Thrusting?" Makoto laughed.

"Gr-groping?" Ami stuttered.

"Making out?" Michiru said, seemingly interested.

"Yeah, the whole club needed a cold shower after that little routine." Mamoru laughed. Minako laughed, and Rei had enough shame to blush.

"Whoa whoa, are you telling me Rei, _my _uptight and strict Rei danced to _that_?" Makoto asked, then burst out laughing.

"Actually _my _Reiko and I danced to that, yeah. It was how we met." Minako smiled. You could feel the possessiveness. Minako and Rei were both failry possessive of each other.

"Wow… just wow."

"How 'bout a repeat performance?" Haruka asked, and was slapped in the back of the head by Michiru.

"Ha-ha no." Rei said. Glaring at everyone so the conversation would shift. It did. A few hours later everyone sat in the living room drinking wine and talking. Hotaru walked in, dragging her blanket.

"Auntie Minako?" She said with the eyes that no one could deny. Not even Setsuna.

"Yeah Hotaru-chan?" Minako asked smiling.

"Can I listen to Wei and you'we song? Pleaseeee I nevew heawd youw song before." Hotaru said, upping the cute factor by having trouble with her R's.

Minako opened her mouth to say no, but Hotaru pulled out the puppy-dog eyes… oh no…


End file.
